Talk:Barney's Fun
aviators99 **3 weeks ago10,509 vie ***Home ***Trending ***History ***Get YouTube Premium ***Get YouTube TV *** **BEST OF YOUTUBE *** Music *** Sports *** Gaming *** Films *** TV Shows *** News *** Live *** Spotlight *** 360° Video ** ***Browse channels *** **Sign in now to see your channels and recommendations! Sign in ** 0:01 / 21:29 PBS Kids December 1997 (UNC-TV) RetromercialBilly Subscribe4.6K Add to Share More 11,352 views 35 2 Published on 1 Oct 2018 These ads and promos aired sometime around December 1997. ** **SHOW MORE COMMENTS • 19 Add a public comment... Top comments Nikki Flynn2 months ago Wow, early promos for the upcoming Charlie Horse Music Pizza which sadly was short-lived before Shari Lewis died shortly after.﻿ Reply 6 Dakota the PBS and Breaks Fanatic 20022 months ago Rare!﻿ Reply 4 View reply sandra ramos1 month ago December 1, 1997 it's a Up We Go!﻿ Reply 2 Stephanie Kim1 month ago Upload more ads and promos PTV/PBS featuring Shining Time Station extended promo please.﻿ Reply 2 View reply sandra ramos1 month ago (edited) PBS Kids December 31, 1996. At 10:05﻿ Reply 2 sandra ramos1 month ago (edited) PBS Kids December 31, 1997 (UNC-TV) at 11:05﻿ Reply 2 Douglas Allen2 months ago To quote Elvis Presley: "Memories.... pressed between the pages of my mind..." So many fond personal memories of this particular era of UNC-TV!!!﻿ Reply 2 View reply Nicholas Morales2 months ago Had my 1st birthday in December 1997!﻿ Reply 2 Marisol the FF/KH/JP/JW fanlady Jaimes2 months ago Those lovely 1st grade memories when I watch Mr. Rogers's Neighborhood, reruns of Lamb Chop's Play-Along and The Charlie Horse Music Pizza and Sesame Street.﻿ Reply 2 sandra ramos1 month ago PBS Kids December 31, 1997 (UNC-TV)﻿ Reply 2 View reply sandra ramos1 month ago (edited) Happy New Year from PTV at 13:05﻿ Reply 2 Eric the PTVFanatic2 months ago PTV Park Program Break (December 1996 UNC-TV)﻿ Reply 2 Jashua Morales1 month ago What is the show Pre School Power on the schedule lineup? I live in MA and was born in 97 so I dont know much bout that show lol﻿ Reply 1 sandra ramos1 month ago December 31, 1996﻿ Reply 2 sandra ramos1 month ago New Year Eve Promo for PTV PBS Kids﻿ Reply 2 Aquaman Adfandango.com/aquaman-208499/movie-times Get Tix! Autoplay Up next **The Best Kids Songs | Go, Go, Go! | Race Cars & Roller Coaster Songs | Kidsongs TV Show PBS Kids | The Kidsongs Channel 54,000 views 50:41 ** **PTV Promos/IDs (October 1996; WETA) TheVintageTVArchive 23,433 views 14:14 **December 19, 1981 commercials pannoni 8 27,038 views 27:44 **PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Interstitials (2001) Peeebs 405,731 views 33:38 **WGBH-TV and PBS ID's and Square One intro (Recorded 1993) TVARCHIVEZ 18,389 views 2:40 **PBS Kids Program Break (2004 UNC-TV) superkeegan9100 TV Archive 27,171 views 3:57 **PTV Promos/IDs (September 1996; KERA) [720p60 TheVintageTVArchive 45,208 views] 7:03 **KERA-13 PBS "The Game" Commercial Break (1997?) VaultHS 38,372 views 3:33 **Saturday Morning TV Memories 1964 - 1976 !!! Johnnyboy792 3,846,724 views 34:08 **12 6 1996 WVIZ Promos Andre Zitzow 5,015 views 6:32 **Elmo's Pretend School | Sesame Street Full Episode Sesame Street 6,013,900 views 56:00 **Bumpers / Commercials - PBS/WGBH, Boston - 2001 (VHS) The Basement Labs 11,723 views 5:37 **WHYY-TV 12 Philadelphia PTV (PBS Kids) Promos/IDs 2 (Early 1997) Angelo Laporte 50,565 views 3:15 **PBS Kids Program Credits & Break (January 14, 1997, WNED-TV) James 37,046 views 3:07 **PBS Kids ~ Pack of Pals - Volume 1-2 (Opening) TheKidsandTeens 2,759 views 1:56 **PBS Kids Blast from the Past 5 Abdubaction94 334,197 views 4:26 **PBS Kids - ITVS Kids Spots (1994/1999) loveforlogos 276,991 views 13:44 **PBS Kids Trivia Laur'l Flake 14,916 views 12:58 **Wimzie's House S04Ep12 My Doll is for Sale MPT US Broadcast on PBS Kids May 22th 2000 Marcus Mcadams 3,961 views 13:36 **Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town - The Full Movie KeepBelievingClub 5,053,991 views 50:44 **ws * Leaked from production. More to come, so subscribe! Barney has a little trouble coming into the room on this one, and struggles to ... *3:41 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney goes purse-snatching (Walk Around the Block with Barney - VHS) aviators99 *1 month ago20,529 views *Leaked from production, from season 6. See the playlist for the other one's I've uploaded. Will upload a new one at least every ... Fairy Tail Dub Avatar arc Outtake reel Kyle Phillips **1 week ago20,471 views * This is an outtake reel for the dub of eps 278-283. Listen to Todd Haberkorn, Cherami Leigh, Tia Ballard, Newton Pittman and ...